A Woman's Choice
by Cherie LuLu
Summary: Lorelai has to comes to terms with choices she has made, not only with her love life but her perfessional life as well. Note: This is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a choice she couldn't bare to make. Her life would change drastically either way. All of her hopes were to be lost. But in the end the only thing mattered was her happiness.

She walked along the freshly snow covered sidewalk. As people walked by they would shake their heads in disgust. Everything to her reminded of him and their relationship, even to the little crunch that was made every time someone would move forward on the snow. She would keep her head up when frowns came her way. No one knew better to ignore than she did.

She was quiet and insecure woman who glided along into the local coffee shop, like she did every morning at precisely 8am. Her thick, curly brown hair would fly into her face with a wisp, as she walked into the door.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, make it to go."

"Meeting that guy again?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"Well that's cheerful."

"Thanks."

"Here ya go."

"How much do I owe you?"

"For the coffee or the sarcasm?"

"Luke."

"I'll put it on your tab."

She left so fast, it was like she wasn't even there. She wanted to leave everything behind. And this was the only choice that felt right. Her whole life she wanted to be with Christopher but she couldn't take the pain anymore.

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore sat in her tan jeep and drove to Hartford. This was the only way; she could get on with her life. By the time she reached Hartford it was 10am and raining. Before she got a chance to ring the doorbell it flew open, again whipping her hair in front of her face.

"Lorelai."

"Christopher, we need to talk."

"Listen Lor, if this is about last night. That was all a mistake. I never met to---,"

"Never met to what? Kiss Sherry? Christopher, don't' give me any of that crap. I know what you did, Rory saw you, I saw you, Luke saw you, and practically the whole town saw you."

"Luke? This is what it's about, Luke."

"Luke? Of course not."

"Lor, I know it hurt you to see me kiss Sherry."

"No you don't, Chris. You humiliated me in front of my whole town and you still expect me to marry you?"

Chris couldn't say anything, he knew it was over. There were no more straws to pull.

"Lorelai, I love you."

Wet drops of love landed on her cheeks and began to fall down her face and then finally onto the ground. Then she spoke in a whisper, "Goodbye Christopher."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lorelai grabbed a tissue out of her purse and then brought it to her eyes. She couldn't understand how one person could be so blissful and miserable at the same time. She drove her jeep like a mad woman to Luke's Diner, without stopping. She looked inside; Luke sat there at the counter holding his head with his hands. Lorelai proceeded to the door, just when she was about to open it, she saw the sign. The sign that would change her life forever; _'Closed, Business for __Sale__.'  Her mouth dropped open and her hands started pounding on the door. Luke looked back and saw her standing there. At first he smiled that she came back but then he realized that it was beyond impossible to think that Lorelai Victoria Gilmore could possibly feel the same way about him that he showed for her. All those years wasted flirting and comforting hadn't paid off. She would never realize that their love was strong enough to fight for, or even live for. Luke got up and turned the lights out and walked upstairs._

            _Nothing_. No feeling at all, her whole body was numb. She lost her best friend. Luke Danes, her only true caffeine savior was leaving. She never would have believed it if someone told her. But it was what it was Luke was leaving because of her. She sat there on the cold cement diner steps all night thinking what was the best way to apologize, the best way to get him to stay. She had to do it for herself and Star's Hollow, there was no turning back now.

"Lorelai, my dear have you been here all night?" Miss Patty patted Lorelai on the shoulder to wake her.

            "Miss Patty, what time is it?"

            "Honey, it's eight o'clock."

            "Thanks."

            "Are you alright, Lorelai?"

            "I'll be okay…thanks for waking me up."

Lorelai sat up and looked back into the diner. Luke wasn't there, "Miss Patty, how long as Luke's sign been up?"

            "Sweetie, it's been there ever since you ran off with Rory's dad."

            "Oh."

            "Lorelai, we were all routing for you two. Go talk to him."

            "I don't think he wants to talk to me."

            "Lorelai, we all know how he feels about you. Now you go tell him how you feel."

Lorelai knew Miss Patty was right. She needed to talk to Luke, but how could she talk to him? He hated her. She ruined his life and her own. She needed a plan and there was only one person to help her, she didn't want it to come to this but she had no choice she needed Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Absolutely not," Jess replied.

"Please Jess; my mom really needs your help," Rory pleaded.

"Well she should have thought that before she screwed over Luke."

"Jess, I haven't asked you for much since we broke up. Now please."

"Alright, what does she want me to do?" Jess asked.

Lorelai smiled as Rory told her the news, "You're the best daughter ever."

"I already knew that but your welcome," Rory replied.

They must have been in the Gilmore living room for most of the morning discussing "the plan" and how it was going to work and what needed to be said and needed to be answered.

"I'm not going to put questions and answers down on index cards, Rory. I'm not in fifth grade."

"It will be good for you, and then you won't forget anything," she snickered.

Lorelai proceeded to put the pout face on and then walked out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. She opened up her closet and took out a pink, lace dress.

"Mom, do you really want to get that out?"

"He gave it to me; I need to wear it tonight."

"You'll know it will make him even madder."

"He should be flattered."

"You know Luke, he'll be Luke."

Lorelai didn't care, she put the dress on and asked Rory for her opinion on how to wear her hair, what shoes to wear, and then when onto jewelry. _'I can't believe I'm actually going to pull this off,'' Lorelai thought in her head. The Gilmore Girls were all ready and set to go when the door bell rang. Rory rushed down the steps and looked out the window to see who it was. Rory almost fell over, she couldn't believe her eyes._

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked as she came down the steps.

Rory looked over at Lorelai as she was sitting on the couch with _him._

"Hi Lorelai," his deep voice penetrated into their brain.

"What are you doing there?" Lorelai whispered.

"You have to listen what I have to say."

"No, I told you we're through. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. No go away from me, get away from Rory. Go away from all of us and please stop calling my mother."

"Emily called me."

"Christopher, get out!" Lorelai screamed.

Luke hadn't heard that voice in at least three months. It was Lorelai, she was screaming. He wanted to rescue her but did she deserve it after what she's done to him. _'What am I kidding? We're talking about Lorelai Gilmore here, the love of my life. I have to rescue her!'' Luke thought. Luke rushed up the Gilmore house, saw Christopher's motorcycle there. __'That son of a bitch!'' Luke ran up on the porch and went through the door. Luke was stunned, Chris had his arms around her wrists and was making Lorelai kiss him. _

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Luke yelled at Chris while lunging toward him.

Christopher whipped his head around to see Luke standing there in an irate matter. He dropped Lorelai to the ground letting Rory rush over to her. Lorelai and Rory held each other like they haven't seen each other in years. After the reunion, they kept starring back at Luke and Christopher seeing which one would make the move.

"Luke, this is none of your business. Why don't you go back to your diner?"

"If it affects Lorelai and Rory, it is my business."

"No it doesn't. You aren't Lorelai's husband, you aren't Rory's father."

"The hell I'm not. I was more of a father to Rory then you could ever be." Luke yelled pushing himself towards Christopher.

They now were face to face; Luke raised his hand and punched Chris in the face.

"And that was for Lorelai. Don't you ever come back here again!"

Luke walked over to Rory and Lorelai. He helped Lorelai up and put her into his arms. _'This feels so good, you are right where you belong.'"_


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I apologize for not updating this story fully. School is very busy and I like for people to edit my fan fic before I post it up. So I'd just like to say that updates probably won't be rushed, I'll update whenever I have time. And I'd also like to give a special thanks to my editors, **Mandy** and **Kitty.**

**Chapter 4**

            The sun was bright and blinding as she looked outside.

            "Mom."

            "Just making sure he's gone."

            "Where's Luke?"

            "He went to the diner."

            "Oh, so I guess he isn't mad at you anymore."

            "I guess, he said he was going to take the sign down."

            "Are you going to tell Luke?"

            "Tell him what?"

            "Oh, you know."

            "Oh, I don't know if he's ready, or if I'm ready."

            "You'll be fine."

            Lorelai walked slowly in the town of Star's Hollow, she examined everything eve up to the number of screws in the gazebo. She sat down on the bench and sighed.

            "Hey!"

            Lorelai jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

            "Luke, you scared me."

            "Sorry, I just brought you some coffee."

            "Oh, Thanks. I'm guessing it isn't decaf."

            Luke laughed, "Of course not. Since when have you been drinking decaf?"

            "Luke, there's something I have to tell you."

_-Flashback-_

            Lorelai looked around the Gilmore mansion. It was filled with resentment and yelling. "Emily, this all of your fault."

            "What do you mean it's all my fault?"

            "Well, you didn't talk to her enough."

            "Richard, you're impossible. You know how Lorelai is, even if I would have tried to talk to her, it never would have sunk in. You know, this is Christopher's doing. I knew that boy was trouble."

            "You know what will fix this?"

            "What Richard?"

            "They will marry and Christopher will come and work for me."

_-End Flashback-_

            "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Luke placed his hand on her knee.

            "Luke, this is going to be really difficult for you and for me. But I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, I was scared. I loved you so much, that I didn't want to hurt you and ruin our friendship. But I did screw up, and that's why I ran away. But now the situation is even worse than it was before."

            "Lorelai, just tell me."

            "Luke, I'm pregnant."

            "Wow. I'm guessing it's not mine."

            "No, it isn't. I've known for a few weeks now. I would have told you sooner but I didn't know how to tell you. You were the first person I told besides Rory. Sookie doesn't even know."

            "Lorelai, I know we went through a lot and I try to forgive and forget but we can't in this situation. I'll help you get through this. Lorelai, let's get married."

            "Married? Luke, I know you're not the marrying type. It's okay; I've done it on my own before."

            "No, Lorelai. I want to do this with you; I want to be with you, your baby, and Rory."

            "Luke."

Luke pushed Lorelai into his arms, and they just sat there in the gazebo. He knew this was the right thing to do; it was as if destiny was telling him exactly what to do. Lorelai felt so good in his arms, she never wanted to leave this place. But everything was changing, her life was changing. She had horrible choices in her life, but this time she had Luke and Rory to share it with. She knew this is the exact place she wanted to be.


End file.
